There exists within the prior art a number of covers for Ironing Boards. One such cover is a loosely fitted sheet like material having a draw string provided which allows the user to pull the edges of the cover underneath the Ironing Board and toward one another. Typically the draw string is then tied underneath the Ironing Board and normally underneath the heel of the board which is the typical location of the draw string. However to provide a draw string at the nose of the cover within an arcuate binding path at that location is heretofore unknown.
It is also known within the prior art to provide an underpad with the cover. In fact U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,062 provides an Ironing Board Cover which is designed so as to include an underpad sewn into the cover at the nose and heel of the cover. The Ironing Board Cover is also form fitted, and provided with a pleat adjacent the heel of the cover so as to provide a better fitting of the cover on the board. However the pleat is not a box pleat which lies flat and does not fan out, the box pleat providing a more precise fit of the Ironing Board Cover on the Ironing Board.
Nowhere in the prior art is there provided an Ironing Board Cover with an integral foam backing pad and fiber pad sewn into the cover which provides a precise fit over the Ironing Board before tightening of the draw string so as to provide a firm yet flexible surface upon which a user may do their ironing.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an Ironing Board Cover which is engineered to provide the user with a maximum ease of installation on an Ironing Board and ease of use when Ironing.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an Ironing Board Cover which includes a box pleat adjacent the heel, and/or the nose of the Ironing Board so as to provide an easy fit of the cover over the Ironing Board, and which may be conveniently fastened so as to provide a smoother drawing of the fabric underneath the Ironing Board without excessive bunching.
Further and other objects of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated herein.